


Her Voice

by MsCongeniality



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just after the events of anime episode 23/manga chapter 77.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the events of anime episode 23/manga chapter 77.

She called to him.

She called, and he heard.

I watched as he turned to go, to leave me and return to her.

As much as we'd meant to each other, as much as we still meant to each other, I knew then that the moments I could steal with him would be just that - stolen, fleeting.

Despite the feel of his arms around me, and my lips against his; despite his pretty words, the ones meant to tell me how dear I am to his heart, there will always come the inevitable moment when he leaves me behind to return to his new life.

The life without me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go out to Nabob and KaguratheWind for reading things through for me.


End file.
